mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond Green vs. Steven Siler
The first round began. Green landed a leg kick. Siler landed a body kick, Green caught it for a single to guard. Siler working for a sweep. Green shut him down. 4:00. Siler tied up the right arm. Let it go. He underhooked the leg. Lost it. Green shut down another sweep. 3:00. He landed a left elbow. Siler got a nice sweep to mount. He landed a left. Siler went for an armbar, Green escaped, they stood and separated. Siler landed a body kick. Green got a double, Siler reversed beautifully to mount. He got the back with both hooks, Green turned into triangle, nope gogoplata! Wow! 2:00. Green escaped. Butterfly guard. Green landed a right hammerfist. Defended a triangle. 1:00. Green landed a right. 30 seconds. Green's top game sucks. 10 seconds. R1 ends, 10-9 Siler IMO. Green apparently had to cut some of his dreadlocks to make weight. R2 began. Siler landed an inside kick to the groin, Green needs a moment. They continued, Siler apologized. They traded a knee each to the body, scrambled to the ground, Green landed on top in guard. 4:00. Green landed a left. Siler stood with a few knees to the body as they clinched. Another knee. They separated. 3:00. Green landed a left. Siler landed a left and another inside kick to the groin apparently. The ref gave Siler a final warning. Green's really hurting this time. He's back up. They continued, Siler apologized. They touched gloves. Green landed a right hook. 2:00. Green landed a leg kick. Green landed a left. Siler thought about a flying knee. He tried a high kick. Green backpedaling a lot. They clinched, 1:00. Green got him down, Siler scrambled and reversed and they separated after standing. Siler landed a flying knee, they clinched. 15. Siler kneed the body, Green slammed him down, Siler stood immediately and broke away landing a right. R2 ends, 10-9 Siler IMO but just as close as the first. R3 began. Green landed a right hook. Siler defended a single, Green got him down for an instant, had the waist cinch kneeing the leg. More. More. 4:00. More. More. More. Siler thinking possible standing kimura. More knees. More. More. More. More. More. More. Another. Another. Another. 3:00. Another knee. And another. Another. Another. They broke away. 2:00. Siler trying to hunt him down as Green runs. Siler stuffed a double. Rivera gave both the first two rounds to Green. Siler landed a right and ate a sloppy counter right hook. Siler landed an inside kick. And another. 1:00. Siler landed a right to the body. Green tried a trip and slammed Siler to side control. 35. He's such a fucking boring fighter. Siler regained guard, worked on an armbar. Green defending. 15. Siler let it go, R3 ends, 10-9 Green IMO but the closest round yet, Green's most significant really was those knees. R4 began. Siler trying to walk him down. Green kneed the body as they clinched. 4:00. They broke away. Green slammed him to side control. Siler stood to the waist cinch. 3:00. Green kneed the thigh. And missed another. Siler trying to break the grip. Another short knee. A few more. Siler landed an elbow. 2:00. Green clinging to him, landed an illegal knee apparently, Siler's down facedown. Oh shit, what the fuck happened? Siler ate some kind of blow to the groin. He's back up. Yeah really solid knee to the groin. They continued touching gloves. Siler stuffed a single. He landed a right. Siler landed a body kick. 1:00. Siler landed an inside kick. He stuffed a double. 35. He stuffed another to the clinch there. They broke. 15. Siler landed an inside kick, it hit the groin. Are you kidding me? The ref took a point from Siler. Come on. They continued touching gloves. R4 ends, 10-8 Green. Siler needs a finish here. R5 began and they hugged and talked first, then touched gloves. Green got a double to guard. 4:00 left. Ref stood them up. Green landed a right jab. 3:00. Siler defended a double and a trip, Green got the waist cinch. Little short knees. 2:00. A harder one. Ref separated them. Siler trying to walk him down and corner him. Siler stuffed a single to the clinch. Green sucks lol.. 1:00. Green landed another knee to the groin, Siler collapsed. I think Green lost a point. They continued touching gloves, Siler's still clearly affected. 30. Siler landed a right and ate a counter right. 15. Siler landed a body kick. Green landed a leg kick and ran away. R5 ends, 9-9 I think, if the point was taken? Uhh.. I think Green won. I'm not even really sure what happened at times. 47-46 Green I think but not at all sure. 49-48 Green in Rivera's opinion lol. 48-45... UD.. for.. Green. Lol.